Birthday Wishes
by SaturnMax
Summary: Reading up on Nihon culture Fai finds out about birthdays and wants to put it into practice. However Kurogane hadn't accepted any presents since his parents passed away, will be reject the magician's idea or try to go along with it?  KuroFai  Spoilers


Spoilers: Kinda all of it as it mentions the end of the Clow arc. Kuro-past as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of the characters involved, they belong to the masterful CLAMP.

* * *

It was hot outside, though Fai thought it was always hot in Nihon but today it seemed almost surreal. He walked over to the training field where he knew Kurogane would be, other guards milled about having just finished their morning training. As expected Kurogane was still there, swinging his sword around impressively. Fai smiled and clapped his hands together joyously.

"Hyuu," he _whistled_, "Kuro-sama sure is manly!"

Kurogane halted his movement as soon as he heard the annoying sound; he gritted his teeth and turned around to stare at the mage. He faltered slightly when he saw the state the other was in. Long blonde hair coming loose from the hair tie, cascading around him. The yukata coming loose and falling down to reveal pale shoulders, tempting, that would no doubt be burnt if they continued to be shown. His face was pink, panting, making Kurogane grow jealous that something other than himself could make the blonde into this state. Guards all around him stopped what they were doing to ogle the man.

A growl came from Kurogane's throat; he sheathed his sword and made his way towards Fai, stalking towards him like a wolf. When he was upon him, he quickly wrenched the yukata up to cover the pale shoulders, making sure to tighten the whole garment together. He reached up, pulled the blonde hair loose before gathering it all together and tying it securely. When he looked down into bright blue eyes he saw how soft they had gone, not even shining with the usual joking light.

"Kuro-sama certainly likes taking care of me," Fai said softly.

"Not like you ever do it," Kurogane grumbled, averting his eyes.

A tanned hand was taken by a soft pale one then tugged annoyingly urging Kurogane to follow him. They walked around the outside of the castle until they reached the large sakura tree with the cut through it. Kurogane looked up at it, remembering when he first returned to Nihon, it seemed so long ago. He could imagine his life split up into so many pieces; the time with his family, with Tomoyo, when he was searching for the feathers, travelling with Syaoran for his quest and then his life in Nihon now with Fai. Each part was very important to make him who he was now. He saw the blonde smiling up at the tree and squeezed his hand, Fai turned to him grinning.

Fai urged him to sit under the tree which he did grudgingly. The mage somehow managed to pull a small package wrapped in flowery paper from somewhere on his person, the ninja would rather not ask about the how.

"Here," Fai said thrusting the flowery thing at him.

"Oi," Kurogane grunted, "what is this about?"

Fai sighed in a way which seemed to suggest that Kurogane was being a hindrance to him, asking questions he should know the answer to. "Honestly Kuro-rin, what am I to do with you," Fai said dramatically. "Tomoyo-chan told me that it was your birthday today, so this is your present." He leant over and tapped the package, making sure that the ninja understood what he was talking about.

Kurogane blinked, shocked. It had been years since anyone ever mentioned his birthday, Tomoyo tried to give him presents when he first came with her but he wasn't interested, not wanting to be remembered of when he was young, his mother and father used to always be so excited when he became a year older. He didn't want anything to try and take over that memory. The package felt soft in his hands, all he could do was stare at the strange thing.

After a very long silence he heard Fai moving in front of him. "Is this... _bad_?" He asked quietly. "I am still trying to learn all of your customs, there was something about presents being given on birthdays, if it's wrong please tell me. Tomoyo-chan mentioned that you might not be happy about today, so I tried..." his voice getting softer with each word until he cut himself off.

Kurogane snapped his head up and looked at the man sat opposite him. Here was someone who was making an effort for him, trying to learn a completely new way of living just to be with him, wanting to make _him_ happy. Blue eyes were focused on him, the light filtering through the trees leaves made them sparkle, seeming otherworldly (which he guessed they were actually) they shone with concern, so honest now. Kurogane moved quickly, shooting forward and capturing the others lips in a sweet kiss. It was tender and short, but very meaningful.

Pulling back Kurogane raised a hand, brushing blonde hair back from the pale face before settling on a warm cheek. "It's right," he said gently. "I haven't gotten a present in a very long time. Didn't want any."

"Oh," Fai raised his own hand to cover the tan one. "Do you want it?"

"Yes," Kurogane said after a pause, a small smile gracing his face.

"Good," Fai nodded, smiling brightly over at him; "you deserve it."

"I deserve a lot after having to put up with you," no real venom behind the words. He looked thoughtfully at the mage. "When is yours then?"

Fai tipped his head to the side, leaning into Kurogane's hand. "My what?"

A heavy, annoyed sigh. "Your birthday."

Blue eyes glazed over for a minute, no doubt thinking about his past, about the _real_ Fai and the day they were born and cursed. It might have been the wrong thing to ask, but if they were going to something like exchange presents then Kurogane wanted it to be going both ways.

After a pregnant pause Fai seemed to be coming back to the present. "I can't remember," he said softly, "it's been such a long time." The mage looked confused for some time. "Even if I did know, it would be hard to transfer it into a date here anyway."

Kurogane nodded, thinking. "How old are you anyway?"

Fai laughed, snapping out of the sombre thoughts at the often asked question. "Old enough, Kuro-tan." Kurogane scowled slightly, expecting an answer along those lines.

"Do you even know?"

The blonde hummed pensively, "I wonder," he said mysteriously.

Sighing Kurogane decided to let that rest, he thought that the mage probably did have a guess to how old he was even if he did not know exactly. Though he wouldn't have blamed him for loosing track of time with some of the things he had been through.

"Thank you," Kurogane mumbled, turning his head in the opposite direction. He was not embarrassed, no matter what Fai said later to the contrary.

Fai just smiled a real-true smile that Kurogane never tired of seeing.

* * *

It was cold outside, colder than it had been for a very long time in Nihon. Whilst travelling Kurogane had come across a lot of different climates but he just couldn't get used to cold ones. It was the first day that it snowed, and a blanket of white already settled on the castle. Although he hated the snow it did help to see approaching assassination attempts, what with them wearing black making a stark contrast to the white. Not that he needed help, he was, after all, the best ninja around.

Kurogane had stopped training practice early as the other guards seemed more interested in pushing each other in the snow then honing their skills, the incompetent fools that they were. He spent enough time dealing with idiots, so dismissed them all, not wanting to have to spend a minute longer with them.

Walking down the hallway to his bedroom he saw maids running around with mops in their hands to no doubt clean up after the guards who brought the snow inside with them. He huffed in annoyance; the castle seemed to have gone insane in his absence. When he entered his room he decided to change that thought, he might have brought back the insanity that was infecting it.

There stood Fai, all blonde hair and blue garments standing in the doorway to the garden. Kurogane stepped into the room making sure to close the door. The snow was falling heavier now, sweeping pass the window quickly. Small specks of white dancing together, moved by the wind so easily as they descend.

"It's beautiful," Fai spoke softly, almost reverently.

"Yes," Kurogane agreed, focused on the man in front of him.

"Kuro-silly doesn't like the snow," Fai laughed, turning around to face him.

Without answering Kurogane stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist of the blonde, securing his arms around the man. "I have been thinking," he said.

"That's good Kuro-tan." Fai wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck, "you shouldn't act so solemn about it." A bright laugh echoed around the room again.

An annoyed grunt. "I've been thinking," he tried again, "about what you said, that you didn't know when your birthday was."

Fai stared at him in wonder for a few moments. "That was months ago Kuro-sama," he said eventually, "not something you should think about for so long."

"Anyway," Kurogane charged ahead with what he was planning to say, ignoring the mage, "I've decided to give you one."

"Give... me... one," Fai was looking at him in bewilderment.

One arm pulled away from the mage and grabbed a small box that was placed in his robes. He pulled it out and pushed it against the blondes chest, Fai let go of Kurogane's neck and accepted the box.

"So... this is your birthday," Kurogane couldn't look at the mage, instead focused his attention somewhere over his shoulder, and he was _not_ blushing.

"Why today?" Fai asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"The first snow," Kurogane mumbled now, _not_ out of embarrassment. "It's making the world into something different, changing the world to one of pure white beauty. A new start, so that is what I want to give you."

A bright red blush came upon Fai's face, which Kurogane would have noticed if he had been looking.

"If you don't like it we can pick something different," Kurogane continued, "I just thought..." He couldn't say anymore, nor did he need to.

Not a second later his arms were full with a blonde mage, holding onto him tightly. Fai buried his face into his shoulder, not wanting to ever let go of _his_ Kurogane. Of the one person who had given him everything he now had, a home, a family and a life, yet still kept wanting to give more.

"Thank you Kurogane," was whispered into the ninja's ear. He grunted and once more enveloped the blonde in his arms.

They held each other for a long time, neither wanting to let go.

* * *

A/N: I kinda feel like I should put something at else at the end for this fic but am not sure what. Anyway, I was going to originally post this on Saturday but went to a carnival and funfair so didn't have time. Then started working on The Worst part two so didn't get around to doing it. I have one other fic finished (short one) and one a bit over halfway done, am thinking of posting every other day at the moment as I don't want to spam up the place, though it is technically Thursday here now so it isn't every other day oops missed a day (pretend it is Wednesday instead). Hopfully my KuroFai spirit will last out for a while as I am enjoying writing these. Please comment/review I would really like to know what everyone is thinking and if I should keep writing these or not. Thank you! ^^


End file.
